


Hers

by Cole2260



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Hermione Granger, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Claiming Bites, Dominance, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intersex, Intersex Harry Potter, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Harry Potter, Oral Knotting, Protective Hermione Granger, Unrealistic Sex, possessive Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole2260/pseuds/Cole2260
Summary: Hermione finally takes what she's always wanted.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 517





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading alpha/omega stories and I have this fascination with Female alpha stories for some reason. I decided to try one out. I want to expand this into a full relationship with the fallout from Ron and everything but I just wanted to try out this scene first to see if I could write something like this.

It wasn’t something she’d let herself think about in the past, not nearly enough at least, but it was still happening and Hermione couldn’t help herself.

They were in the middle of nowhere, only trees surrounding the encampment they’d set up, the tent they were in right in the center of the barrier, of the protection. No one could interrupt, no one could break that barrier and maybe that was why.

It had been like this for weeks, since Ron left, and this thing that Hermione had never let herself think about before had nearly consumed her now. Without distraction, without Ron. It had always been there, but Hermione had ignored it before. Now, she couldn’t. _Wouldn’t_.

Harry was presented before her. He’d gotten into position so easily, on his elbows and knees before her, waiting. Almost in a trance, Hermione let her hand wonder down his backside, sliding under. She paused briefly at his penis, smaller than hers like most omegas, and then pulled back to the opening where his testicles would be if he were an alpha.

He was wet, almost dripping actually and just the touch of her fingers made him more so. She closed her eyes and briefly thought about Ron, about how he’d see this as a betrayal before that thought was drowned out again when she slipped two fingers inside of Harry.

She’d spent years suppressing this want, and the weeks spent alone with Harry had made it impossible to ignore. It was obvious Harry was in a similar state and she let her fingers slip out, reveling in the groan that Harry let out, one of loss.

She got to her knees, however, already naked herself and presses close to him. Her dick was bigger than his and would grow even more so once she was close to orgasm and she couldn’t hold back any longer. When she pressed into him, it felt more like coming home than kissing Ron ever had.

Hermione had never thought of herself as the type to _need_ an omega. She had actually railed against those sort of norms because she was born alpha. Female alphas weren’t terribly common and she had bucked traditions by convincing herself that she loved another alpha in Ron.

But here, sliding into Harry until her crotch is pressed against him….it was right, it was all she could think. Harry and Ron had both called her bossy before but she’d never been particularly dominant. However, now, she felt this all powerful urge and reached down, fingers clamping around the back of Harry’s neck.

He went so utterly compliant under her, letting his arms fall to the side until his face was pressed into the pillow, whimpering when she pulled out only to slam right back in. She kept her other hand on his hip, keeping him in place while she took him.

_Finally…finally….mine._

And that is what he was. He was hers. He was finally hers and she reveled in it as well. It didn’t take long, because of how long she’d been waiting, for her knot to start to form. She let it pop in and out of him several more times before she jerked him up some so she can reach his neck.

She wasn’t thinking anymore. Not of anything other than claiming ownership of what was hers, finally, and Harry did not fight her on it. He instead tilted his head to give better access. She grazed her teeth over his throat.

“Please,” he begged, “please, please, please. Alpha.” She grinned in triumph. She bit down harshly just as her knot caught inside of him, firmly tying them together in both body and mind. She felt a rush of satisfaction, coming from both Harry and herself and she held him more firmly against her. He shouted his own orgasm while she came deep inside of him.

They stayed like that after for several minutes, Hermione collapsed on top of him, her dick pulsing inside of him and then they maneuvered so that she was leaning propped up against the headboard with Harry in her lap. She was still coming and for a second she wondered how many times of doing this it would take to get him pregnant. She’d forgotten, in her haste and need, to cast a contraception charm. Harry’s head was leaned back, resting on her shoulder, and she buried hers in his neck, smiling because she could feel how content he was. He had wanted to be hers, and now he was. A thrill ran through her, and even when her mind flashed back to Ron, she didn’t feel guilty, at least not for the moment.

All she could focus on was Harry clenching around her knot, how happy he was to be hers, and the fierce knowledge that she’d protect that feeling at all cost. He was her responsibility, hers to protect, hers to love. Hers.

When her knot started to deflate, she didn’t want those feelings to end, so she jerked upward, driving up into him again and he jerked out of the near sleep daze with a hitched breath. She felt his pleasure sing through him when she changed the angle and drove into him again, controlling the movements with hands on his hips.

He didn’t protest, just let her take him again until her knot filled him back up. First bonded alpha and omegas were often somewhat insatiable and both of them were made for this. Harry never protested when she continued this cycle, often times begging her not to stop instead, coming several more times himself on just her knot.

When they were finally satisfied, and so tired neither of them could go again if they wanted, they laid down on their sides, Hermione’s knot still trapping all that come firmly inside of him. She ran her hand across his lower belly, over the very slight bulge there and could not regret a single second of it.

She fell asleep with Harry’s and her own contentment easing her down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione get a little too caught up with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I actually had inspiration after writing the first bit so I'm continuing. Also, to the anon reviewer who asked me about alpha Hermione fics. I actually haven't found any either. I saw a few in other fandoms and just like Harry Potter for this type of pairing.

Harry woke to a pleasant ache, a warmth surrounding him, and the almost unpleasant feeling of something leaking out of him. When he squinted his eyes open, he realized that he had rolled so that he was sleeping on Hermione’s chest. He closed his eyes again and hummed. He could feel her too, a strong presence at the back of his mind.

His couldn’t help but to blush, though, when he remembered what had happened the night before, how she’d taken him repeatedly, how he’d _begged_ for it. He squirmed just thinking about it and felt himself getting wet _again._

He’d been so shameless about it, even though he hadn’t ever had sex before last night. But it had felt so good, her inside him. More than that. It had felt right. He felt complete in a way that he never had before.

He didn’t jump when she moved but looked up at her when she ran a hand through his hair. “Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” he returned. He squirmed again and started to move off her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked, tightening her grip on him.

His gaze slid away from her. “Just…was going to get something to clean….I’m leaking.” He whispered the last part and Hermione grinned.

“Let me.” She kissed him briefly. “I want to take care of you. I think I have to.” She got up. Harry propped himself up on the pillows and brought his knees up some, closed, feeling oddly embarrassed now that she wasn’t so close.

He had felt like this before. Male omegas weren’t the most common, and he had felt self-conscious about the fact that he was intersex where most people weren’t. When she came back with the cloth, he had managed to work himself up a bit. She knelt on the bed and tapped his knees. When he didn’t open them, she sighed and got his attention.

“Harry,” she said gently, “I’m your alpha. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

He opened his legs at her coaxing, and she cleaned him up gently. She was staring at him and he worried a bit, but she didn’t look as if she didn’t like it and he jolted when he felt the pad of her thumb press against his entrance. There was a rush of wetness at that small touch and he squirmed.

“Hermione,” he practically whined when she pressed that finger further into him. His dick hardened as she fingered him.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I said I would clean you up but you’re just so beautiful.” She replaced her thumb with her two of her other fingers, twisting them. He was so _sensitive_ there that he felt a mess just from two fingers.

There was something almost dark in Hermione’s gaze as she looked down at him and she abruptly grabbed his hips and turned him over. He moaned, lost in the sensation and way she had manhandled him, something electric coiling in his chest.

She put her knees at the inside of his thighs, forcing his legs to spread apart, and jerked his hips so they were canted just slightly towards her. Then she clamped a hand to the back of his neck. He went limp. This was one of those deep-rooted instincts that had been ingrained in every omega since humans had started showing signs of it.

He panted, completely helpless and immobile under her, completely at her mercy. He ached with an emptiness that he had never felt before but didn’t feel for long as Hermione thrust into him. It was quick, almost violent even and pleasure shot through him. He cried out.

Hermione didn’t give him time for anything. She set an almost brutal pace, faster than anything she’d done the night before. She draped herself over him, dominating him from the inside and out and he felt almost high with it. He’d never felt anything like it, and he cried out as she pounded into him.

His dick was trapped between his body and the sheets, but he hardly noticed. He just kept going higher and higher as her knot began to grow. It popped in and out of him a few times, and he would have been writhing on it if Hermione had allowed him to move.

He came, just like he had all those times the night before on her knot alone. The satisfaction of it was something he doubted he’d ever be able to describe to anyone. He very much liked laying with her inside of him after he came back down from the high.

Her knot filled him to the point where is was not quite painful while her burning release painted his insides. The feeling of it was quite amazing, and he suspected a lot of that had to do with who it was that was inside of him.

Hermione kissed the bonding bite softly. “I’m sorry.”

Harry grinned. “Don’t be silly.”

He could feel her grin against him. They did get into the bath after her knot went down and he lay with his back against her chest while she cleaned him. That contentment came back and he turned around in her lap so he could kiss her. Almost unbelievably, he felt her getting hard again under him while her tongue explored his mouth.

“Hermione.” He pulled back a bit, looking down. “Can I…?” Her gaze was just as fierce as before and she squeezed his waist.

“You want to ride me, Harry?” She asked with a wicked little grin that made him flush. She rubbed her dick against his opening to rile him up and he nodded, breath hitching.

“Yes, please.”

“Please what?” She pressed, pinching one of his nipples enough to make him jolt.

“Please, Alpha.”

She seemed to consider him for a moment, dragging out the silence as her nails dragged over his chest, making him want it even more. “Ride me then.”

Permission given, Harry lifted himself up and then sank back down on her slowly. Despite how many times they’d done this so far, he still felt full almost to the brim and he moaned at the sensation. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and breathed in, just enjoying it for a minute.

“Harry, I believe I told you to ride me, not sit on me.”

Harry smiled into her shoulder and then lifted his head. He planted his feet and gripped the sides of the tub to gain leverage and began lifting himself up and then dropping down. It was just as amazing as the last times they’d had sex, although he couldn’t deny how much he liked her holding him down and taking from him.

His thighs quivered with the effort by the time her knot started to catch inside of him, and she drove up into him several times until they were tied together. He came that way.

When they came down from the high, she laughed. “Looks like you might need to clean up by yourself next time with how that went.”

Harry shook his head, nosing into her shoulder and humming. “I like it this way.” He clenched around her knot.

Harry had heard before that people who bonded would, at first, get like that. That they’d get so caught up in each other that nothing else really mattered, not the real world or anything else. And they were like that.

Hermione fucked him over every surface in the tent. She spent more time with her knot locked inside of him than not, and Harry _craved_ it. For two days, he couldn’t get close to her without wanting her to hold him down and fuck him until they both came.

For two days, they completely forgot about Ron. More importantly, they forgot about the war and the hunt they were supposed to be on for the Horcruxes. It could happen for even longer than that, but it was a dream that broke them out of it.

==============================================

She was watching him sleep. Hermione had woken up before him, and now couldn’t help it. She’d made a mess of him before he’d gone to sleep, and it showed. She smiled at the thought of it. She rolled onto her back, missing the grimace that appeared on Harry’s face as she stared up at the tent roof.

Oh, but she liked being inside of him, very much. Harry was so good for her, bending over at her word and letting her take him repeatedly. Harry twitched in his sleep beside her, shifted and she grinned, turning to him and wondering what he could possibly be dreaming about.

She froze, however, all her thoughts about taking him when he woke disappearing when at the look on his face. He looked to be in pain, and she sat up, worried. She reached for him, but he sat up abruptly on his own before she could touch, eyes wide and frightened.

“Harry?”

He stared at her for a moment, then down at himself and jumped up, out of the bed, a look of horror on his face. “We…What are we doing?”

Hermione frowned, unease settling in. “What do you mean?”

“What do I mean?” He repeated. “Hermione!” He gripped his hair in one hand. “I think I actually forgot about the war!”

She froze again as the real world seemed to come crashing back around her in that one sentence. Had they forgot about the war? She certainly hadn’t thought about it in days, or anything else for that matter.

“We forgot,” Harry repeated, sounding a bit hysterical. “We forgot.”

“Harry-“

“People are dying, and we forgot, Hermione!”

“Harry-“

“We’re the only one who knows about the horcruxes and I don’t-“

“Harry!” Hermione’s voice turned sharp, commanding, cutting across his panic. His mouth snapped shut. “Sit.” He did so, collapsing into her as soon as he did. She ran a hand through his hair. “it’s going to be alright. It was only two days, Harry. It’s okay. Just…please calm down.” He nodded against her shoulder and melted into her further.

“I love you,” he said quietly, into her skin and she smiled.

“I love you too.”

==================================================

They got dressed in oversized sweaters and pajama bottoms and set up a table outside the tent to eat at. They sat next to each other instead of across and Harry leaned into her. The contentment he had felt over the last couple of days had disappeared.

“Ron is going to hate me,” he said after a while with a sigh.

Hermione tangled her fingers in his. “He might not.”

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed. “It’s my fault. I just…I convinced myself of so many things, but I’ve been in love with you for a while.”

“Me too.” He paused. “I like being yours, Hermione. I’m just…worried. It’s going to hurt more than just Ron.”

Hermione nodded. She wondered how the rest of Ron’s family would react, wincing when she remembered how excited Molly had been over Harry and Ginny. Maybe it seemed silly. They were in a war. Maybe it was silly to worry about when they could all die.

She looked out towards the woods. “We’ve been stationary too long. We’ll need to move, get back to it.”

He nodded, but he didn’t lift his head from her shoulder, and they took several more minutes there, just sharing in each other’s space before they had to go back to the real world again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione exerts her will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters take place in between Ron leaving and before Hermione and Harry go to Godric's Hollow. These are mostly just moments in a few weeks of time when they're not searching for anything. You can assume that the rest of the day they are searching in between these moments.

“I want to try something.”

Harry looked up from the book he’d been reading and blinked. The book was another history book on the Hogwarts founders, and it was a right slog. Enough of one that Harry was glad of the distraction.

“What?” He closed the book and turned his full attention on his Alpha.

“Well. You don’t have to agree but I can…manipulate the bond.”

Harry blinked and then frowned. He’d read something about that at some point. He hadn’t known what it had meant and the books he’d gotten had been infuriatingly non-descript about it.

“I’ve heard it but I’m not really sure what it means,” he admitted.

Hermione nodded. “When I asked someone about it, they always say it’s personal and I’d figure it out if I bonded with an Omega.”

“And you’re curious,” Harry said with a grin.

“Yes,” she admitted, “but if you don’t want to try, we don’t have to.”

He shrugged. “I trust you.”

She raised an eyebrow. “With that much control over you?”

“Hermione, you can already make me do whatever you want with that Alpha command voice of yours. You can make me go boneless just by grabbing my neck,” he reminded, “and, I _like_ all of that. I trust you, and I really like it when you’re in control.”

“Okay. I think I figured what I want to try then.”

“Okay.”

She nodded and then closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing. For several seconds, nothing happened, but then something felt like it… _expanded_ inside of him and his mouth dropped open. He slid off his seat onto the floor as a tidal wave of arousal rose up from within him. Waves of it and he fell forward on his hands and knees.

His underwear quickly became soaked with slick and the waves went higher. Harry fell to his front on the floor, writhing and letting out a keening high whine. And then, without being touched, without even taking off his clothes, she pushed him over a cliff, and he came, right there on the floor in his pants.

He dragged an arm to rest his forehead on it, panting into the ground. He was aware of Hermione sliding down beside him. “Are you okay?” Her voice sounded strained and he turned his head to look at her.

“M’okay. Just…intense.”

She nodded, eyes dark and he shook his ass at her. “You want to fuck me, don’t you?”

She was on him in an instant, yanking down his pants and underwear in one go. She paused then. “You’re so wet,” she said, a little breathlessly. She pulled his hips up so that they weren’t pressed into the ground and cupped him, “I wonder…” Then, there was another wave, smaller than the last ones but still enough to make him groan into his arm.

“Hermione,” he whined out when another hit and she slipped three fingers, all at once, inside of him. She twisted her fingers and hit him again with arousal.

“What do you call me during these times Harry?”

He shook and cried. “Alpha,” he got out when she upped the arousal just slightly. Not enough to do to him what she had before, just enough to work him up again, to make him needy and desperate.

“Please,” he said, unable to help himself, “please, please, please.”

Hermione ignored him. “I bet I could fit my whole hand in your little _cunt,”_ she said, almost conversationally.

Harry jolted at the word. It somehow seemed more obscene than anything she’d said or done to him before. Tears leaked from his eyes when she exerted her will on him again, refusing to let up on him. She upped the arousal at the same time she slipped a fourth finger into him and he couldn’t stop making noises anymore. He was whimpering, whining, and begging in between.

“Sit up,” she ordered, and he tried. His arms felt heavy, and his skin tingled. He felt like an electric current had run through him. She moved forward, lifted him up and then guided him back down on her cock. She pushed him slightly forward.

“I want you to ride me. You can come on my knot.”

He groaned because his legs already felt like jelly, but he managed to plant his hands and do as she ordered. It was a strain and he was slower than normal but, thankfully, she had apparently already been very turned on herself because it didn’t take much for her knot to start to form.

Harry actually blacked out for a minute when he came as her knot caught inside of him. He came back to himself with her petting his hair and laying soft kisses on his neck. He couldn’t have moved if he wanted to.

“How do you feel?” She asked, her touch soft.

“Hm? Tired.” He felt a little like he was floating, actually.

“Then go to sleep.” She scratched along his scalp, and he could feel her affection for him. “I love you,” she whispered as he fell asleep.

===============================================

Hermione really liked taking care of him, just as much as she liked dominating him in bed. She liked to be the one to clean him up in the shower. She fussed about how much food he ate, and she was there if she felt something off from him through the bond.

That kind of attention was different. Harry hadn’t had that sort of attention much throughout his life. This sort of caring, that didn’t have anything to do with sex, just had to do with the fact that she genuinely loved him.

She was protective and caring and lovely.

He fell asleep with his head on her chest and her hand in his hair most nights. This was what he had been missing his whole life. This was that…that thing where he could find moments to be happy even in the middle of a war, as long as she was there.

He loved her fiercely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just little moments between them that I wanted to write before I get into any of the book plot.

Harry was hyper.

He bounced on the bed when she pushed him towards it on his knees. “Can we do something? What do you want to do?” He bounced again, smiling up at her. He’d been running around. They had been sparring, trying out some new spells and she’d hit him with one in particular that had hyped him up.

“We can’t really go anywhere,” she said and he pouted up at her. He was practically vibrating out of his own skin and she reached forward suddenly, her fingers going to his sides, and digging in some. The burst of laughter and squirming she was rewarded with made her smile.

He. Was. Adorable.

And he pulled her down with him and suddenly they were wrestling on the bed. She managed to find most of his ticklish spots, and she was laughing as well after a minute. She chased him around the tent and outside, keeping inside the protections.

She forgot to be responsible for a moment, smiling in delight when she caught him. When he crashed, and fell asleep against her chest, that feeling didn’t go away.

===========================================

Hermione’s hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him down further onto her cock and his grip on her knees tightened, swallowing around her to keep from choking. She was big like most Alpha’s but he was made for taking her cock, so he pressed further, until his nose was in her pubic hair.

She petted his hair for a moment before pulling him off her, only to pull him back before her cock left his mouth completely. She was using the bond too, heightening his arousal while she fucked his mouth. His tongue was on the underside of her dick, the taste of her making him aroused all on his own.

Her speed picked up after a moment, controlling his movements and hitting the back of his throat in swift thrusts that he choked around. His fists clenched because he wasn’t allowed to touch himself. the waves of arousal she was sending him heightened the longer it went, and she tipped him over the edge just as her knot started to form.

He was coming down from his own orgasm as she brought him all the way back onto her and her knot locked behind his teeth. He swallowed convulsively when she started coming down his throat. She petted his hair but he couldn’t tilt his head to look at her. He was stuck where he was until her knot went down.

He didn’t mind.

================================

They were dancing.

There was music playing in the background and they were both laughing because neither of them could dance all that well. Hermione was leading, of course and she grinned when she dipped him, and he giggled at the action.

God, she loved him.

She spun him and they both almost fell to the floor when he tripped into her at the end of it, and they were both giggling. She leaned forward to kiss him just because she could, because he was so cute in that moment and then she pulled him into her when a slower song started.

He rested his head on her shoulder while they danced.

==================================

Harry’s back arched when she pressed a fourth finger into him and she watched him avidly. He had stopped forming actual words and only moaned when she curled her fingers in him. God, he was beautiful like this, splayed out for her, hands above his head where she’d told him to keep them.

He was always so obedient.

She folded her thumb into her palm, and…pushed. Harry whined above her, the sound high and loud when she pushed her knuckles through, and then to the widest part of her hand. He was panting now, little noises escaping at the end of each breath as she rubbed at his walls, slick coating her wrist.

“So pretty,” she said softly, slowly making a fist, causing Harry to arch, and actually _scream_ his release.

Hermione pulled her hand out carefully and crawled up to him. He was still breathing hard, his eyes hazy and she kissed him softly, cradling him to her until he came down.

=================================

Harry was crying.

Hermione had woken up to pain and fear coming from the bond. She’d sat up abruptly, heart rate spiking, her first thought being that he was in danger, no matter how irrational that might be but he was still sleeping next to her.

He had fallen asleep with his head on her chest, but he had moved away. He was curled up into a tight little ball, tears leaking from his closed eyes. Hermione leaned down towards him, the feelings she was getting through the bond making her want to cry a little bit too.

“Harry,” she called, reaching out to put a hand on his cheek. “Harry, wake up.”

He flinched, though, when she touched him and didn’t wake up. His mouth twisted into a look of despair and Hermione switched her grip to his shoulder.

**“Harry. Wake up.** ” She used her Alpha voice and he gasped, his eyes snapping open.

“Hey,” she said, brushing her thumb across his cheek. He put his own hands on his face and cried all the harder. Hermione pulled him close and he came willingly. She tucked his head under her chin, her hand on the back of his head. She rocked him when the crying turned to sobs and she buried her face in his hair, blinking back tears of her own.

“Shhh. It’s okay, sweatheart,” she said, trying desperately to soothe him, “it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

She opened up the bond again and, instead of pushing desire on him the way she had done before, she pushed love. She cradled him in her arms and her love for him while he cried himself out and he clung to her as well.

When he looked up, there was something like wonder in his green eyes and she cradled his face in her hands, wiping away the tears. “I told you I love you,” she said, and he laughed a watery laugh.

“I love you so much,” he said and surged forward again, burying his face in her neck. “Thank you,” he said quietly into her skin.

She shook her head. “I’m always going to take care of you.” She kissed his temple and let him fall back asleep against her. She’d ask what about it in the morning but hopefully he would forget about the nightmare by then.

========================

The wall behind him rattled a bit when Hermione slammed him against it.

He gasped, his legs around her waist, a flush spreading because of the way she was manhandling him, the way she lifted him then. She had used a spell for it, one that made him light enough that she could lift him up the wall so easily, but it was still really hot.

His head fell back against the wall when she brought him down it to impale him on her cock. Her hands were tight on his hips and he had no purchase on the wall. She sank into him all the way and settled for a moment, leaning in to graze her teeth over his neck.

When she pulled back, she lifted him back up, and then she quite literally began bouncing him on her cock, setting a pace that made him arch against the wall. It was really hot, and he pictured, suddenly, what else they could do with that spell and he spasmed around her, somehow getting even wetter.

He came on her knot, and she held him steady against the wall, her mouth on his as she released deep inside of him.

=================================

Harry was resting against her, curled up in between her legs with his head on her shoulder. The fire crackled in front of them and she had a few blankets wrapped around them both so they’d stay warm. They could have gone into the tent, but they’d been cooped up in there for a while and they could so easily make a fire and use warming charms if needed.

At the moment they were keeping each other warm under the blanket. Harry was watching the darkness of the countryside around them. Her arms were secure around him, one of her hands had snuck under the sweater he had on, fingers grazing the skin above his pants.

Tomorrow they would leave. They’d been talking about going to Godric’s Hollow for a while and had come to a decision on it finally. He knew Hermione was worried about it, worried about him, specifically, about him seeing the house his parents had died in but there was this…need in him to do, one he couldn’t really explain.

Besides, it couldn’t be any more dangerous than the stuff they’d already done. They would just go see his parents’ graves, and the house. That was it. It wasn’t like they were infiltrating the Ministry again or something.

Still, he didn’t know how he felt about it. That place was still something he didn’t like thinking about, because what happened there had given him a lot of problems in his life, and the only memories he had of his parents came from Dementors.

Hermione’s arms tightened around him suddenly and he had the feeling he was broadcasting something through the bond, so he turned his head into her neck, breathing in her scent and trying to relax, at least for now.

For now, he was fine. Great, even. Happy. He was happy in her arms, resting against her like this and he closed his eyes. He fell asleep like that, curled up in Herimone’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is determined to protect Harry, but her instincts may end up making things worse.

When they were back, and they managed to get inside the tent, Hermione was shaking.

Her hands shook uncontrollably as she dropped her bag on the table and the devastated emotions she was getting from Harry was only making it worse. He was staring down at the table, at where his destroyed wand was when she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

He’d almost died tonight.

Yes. She had as well, but all she could focus on at that very moment was that he had. She squeezed him tightly. She had almost lost him. He eventually turned in her arms, frowning at her and she pressed a kiss to his lips before he could speak.

She held him close for the rest of the night.

==========================================

Harry was starting to get a little worried. Hermione had been a little overprotective since Godric’s Hollow. He was pretty sure, though, that Alphas just got like that for the first couple of weeks after they bonded to someone.

He wouldn’t worry too much about it except she seemed to not even be thinking about the fact that she’d nearly died as well, and he worried a little about what that would mean for the future. There was a good chance something like that would happen again in the near future. They were in a war and Voldemort had been hyper focused on Harry for years.

He hadn’t been expecting something like it to happen so soon, though. But, not too soon after Godric’s Hollow, he found himself being dragged under a pond of water by the Horcrux and then being saved by Ron. He just knew she was going to blame herself because she’d let him out of her sight for a few minutes and he’d followed a doe patronus outside of the protections.

He was on his knees by the water, looking up at Ron, and Harry could tell Ron hadn’t noticed, when the shout interrupted what Ron had been about to say.

“Harry!”

Harry looked up to see Hermione running towards them. She skidded to a stop and then fell to her knees in front of him, panic in her expression.

“What happened?!” She demanded, her hands going to his face. “God, you’re freezing. Why’d you leave the protections?” Her hands framed his face and her gaze roamed his body. She seemed to not even notice Ron.

“I’m okay, Hermione,” he said as she pulled him into her despite the fact that he was still wet.

She scoffed. “You’re cold and you ran off. You can’t do stuff like that.”

Right. He had scared her. He had scared her a lot. She still wasn’t entirely over what had happened at Godric’s Hollow either so he let her tuck his head under her chin and squeeze him even tighter.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. She just rocked him for a moment, coming down from the panic of finding him gone and then feeling him in danger through the bond.

“Hermione?”

Ron’s voice broke through and she stilled, although she didn’t let him go.

“Ron.” Her voice was quiet, surprised and Harry looked up at Ron. He thought about pulling away but she was still in that over protective mode and he knew she wasn’t going to feel better until she took care of him. And as much as he wanted to spare Ron, he couldn’t distress Hermione for it.

Still, guilt squirmed in his chest. He expected anger but there was also hurt. Ron stood there stiffly, and he was hurt.

“Ron, I’m sorry but I have to...” she trailed off, her arms tightening around Harry.

His gaze roamed over them for a moment. “Yeah. I get it,” he said stiffly.

==================

Harry’s hands were freezing.

Hermione pulled him towards the shower. A part of her was worried about the fact that Ron had chosen to stay outside the tent for now, worried that he was never going to forgive her but mostly she was still reeling from what had just happened.

Harry disappearing on her, and then what she’d felt through the bond when he’d been in the water had been terrifying. She’d been terrified. She’d almost lost him and it got her thinking again about how she’d almost lost him so many times before she’d even had the opportunity to form a bond.

It got her thinking about how dangerous his life was.

She turned to him. “I’m sorry. I just need...”

Harry shook his head. “I get it. It’s okay.”

He was shaking now, from the cold so Hermione turned on the shower and began stripping the wet clothes off him. She stripped herself and got in with him, holding onto him while his body warmed up.

She turned him in her arms so that his back was to her front and positioned his hips so she could enter him slowly. She just needed to feel him and when his head fell back on her shoulder, she bit over the bond mark again while she pulled out and then pressed back in again.

She didn’t speed up this time and he sighed out, tangling his finger with hers. They stayed for a while like that, her mouth on his neck and her dick sliding in and out until her knot formed. They sat down while tied together and Hermione hugged him close, taking that time to breathe in his scent and reassure herself that he was safe were they were, that he was safe in her arms because she sometimes thought that she couldn’t handle the fact that she couldn’t always protect him.

=================

He was pretty sure Hermione’s emotions were affecting him more than usual.

When they got dressed and started out to meet Ron, he couldn’t seem to let her go. He was nervous and kind of wanted to hide behind her. What they’d done in the shower and what she was projecting through the bond, most likely unintentionally was making him want to hide out in her arms.

Her desire to keep him safe was manifesting in an overprotective _need_ to keep him close and guarded, from everything and everyone. And she was his Alpha. He would always be powerless against her will.

======================

Ron had had weeks to do nothing but think.

To think and feel guilty. He could blame it all on the Horcrux but working through what had happened and his own feelings made him realize that all that had come from somewhere inside himself too.

He may not have left or even expressed those things without the lockets influence but it had been there. And it made him feel ashamed.

The thing was, there had been other examples. The most glaring one was when he’d turned on Harry during fourth year. And he’d made a promise then that he wouldn’t ever do something like that again.

And what about last year? What about Lavender? He could ignore it all he wanted, and he’d tried when Hermione seemed to have forgotten about it, but he had dated Lavender for the sole purpose of hurting Hermione and he was pretty sure that made him a bad person.

He could blame their constant fighting on the fact they were both Alphas or he could admit that he was just too chicken to tell her how he felt. He could blame all the paranoia on the Horcrux, or he could admit that he was jealous.

And maybe it wasn’t his usual form of irrational jealousy. He was sitting at the table in the tent across from proof that he hadn’t been just paranoid and now he was wondering if something had always been there.

But, while Ron had been feeling guilty, while he understood that he had been a terrible friend, it didn’t take away the hurt.

“Guess the paranoia wasn’t totally unfounded then,” he said, and he couldn’t help the bitterness in his tone.

Hermione grimaced. “Ron...I am sorry. I know it’s not...fair.”

“Right. Which part? The part where you let me believe things that weren’t true or the part where you two bonded as soon as I was away?”

Hermione looked away for a moment. “It would never have worked with us.”

“Yeah? Did you know? Why didn’t you tell _me?!”_ Ron’s voice rose on the last word but he stopped short too.

He’d caught Harry’s flinch out of the corner of his eye and turned his gaze on the other boy. Harry was staring at him, eyes wide and afraid, curled into Hermione’s side.

“Hermione,” Ron started carefully, “just what are you broadcasting through your bond right now?”

Hermione opened her mouth, eyes sparking with anger, but her words died when she caught sight of Harry, and noticed the fact that Harry was shaking.

“Oh. Oh, Harry. I’m-“ she cut herself off, her expression twisting in remorse.

“Hermione,” Ron warned suddenly, “don’t-“ but he was cut off by the cry Harry gave. Ron knew enough about mating bonds to know that she had probably just, panicked because she’d been accidentally exerting her will on him, closed the bond on her end.

Ron was not an Omega, and he of course hadn’t ever bonded one, but his mum had been real big on educating he and his siblings about these things. Shutting the bond down like that after she’d been using it, however unintentionally, on him like that had to be bad. And Harry was crying then, sobbing really, reaching for her.

“I’ll be outside,” Ron got up. He would only make things harder for Harry at the moment. Hermione was too caught up in him to protest.

==================

Hermione pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead and then brushed her lips lightly over his, guilt eating at her. He had cried himself to sleep and she was stuck with the knowledge that she had been the one to hurt him this time.

She had pushed him into being afraid of everything but her and then abruptly cut off the bond. That had been so stupid. She hadn’t even realized she’d been doing it until Ron pointed it out.

After a minute, she reluctantly slipped away from him and pulled on her coat. Ron was sitting outside, a fire in front of him and he looked up as she approached.

“You have to be more careful with that,” he said, frowning at her, “you can’t just do stuff like that, Hermione. Not if you love him.”

“I know,” she said, ashamed, “i just...”

“What?”

Hermione looked down, wrapping her arms around herself. “We went to Godric’s Hollow while you were gone. There was a trap waiting and we barely made it out. Then he almost died tonight, and I keep thinking about how many times he’s almost died since we met.” Hermione blinked as tears formed in her eyes.

“Hermione-“

“And then I think about how we’re in the middle of a war and about that prophecy and Ron, all I can think about is that I _can’t_ protect him. I _need_ to protect him, but I can’t.” She let her tears fall.

“Aw hell,” he said, standing and hugging her. “Don’t cry, Hermione. He’s always came out alright yeah?”

She hugged him back. She may not love him the way she had thought but he still smelled like family.

“Look,” he started, pulling back and squeezing her shoulders, “my mum always said Alphas get pretty protective when they first bond an Omega. Bill says Fleur got that way with him. It’s probably just going into overdrive cause of the war.”

She nodded, smile a little brittle. “I really am sorry, Ron.”

“It’s going to be alright, yeah?”

“You’re not going to leave again are you?”

He shook his head, straightening. “I promised, you know. After fourth year I promised Harry I’d never do something like that again, but I broke it. I’m never doing that again.”

She nodded and hugged him fiercely again. She was surprised he was taking it so well. Surprised but not unhappy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a discovery as the war ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a transition one than anything so I can get through the last of Deathly Hallows.

Harry woke up slowly, curling a little into himself. His head hurt and he could tell his eyes were swollen even before he opened them. He sighed when a hand threaded through his hair. Hermione was on her side in front of him, watching him worriedly.

“Hey,” he said, voice a little hoarse. Hermione smiled at him, but her expression was pained.

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” she said. He leaned forward until his face was in her neck.

“I know it was an accident,” he said softly when he pulled back some.

“That doesn’t make it okay.”

“No,” he agreed reluctantly, threading his fingers with hers, “but it does make it forgivable.”

She blinked and he frowned at the tears in her eyes. “I hurt you.”

“Hermione...I get it. We’re in in the middle of a war. We’re constantly in danger. And we _just_ bonded. I know you’d never mean to hurt me, and I also understand that those instincts are going into overdrive right now. We’re going to make mistakes.” He paused and squeezed her hand. “I’m not angry, okay? I’m not and I do trust you.”

She hugged him tightly. “I love you so much, Harry.” Her voice was choked up and Harry put a hand on the back of her head.

“I love you too,” he murmured into her neck. They stayed like that for several minutes while Hermione calmed, until Harry’s stomach grumbled in protest for him not eating the night before.

They got up, fingers still tangled together, and Harry felt nervous again when they came out into the open and Ron was sitting at the table. Hermione smiled softly, however, and ran a hand through his hair, kissing his forehead.

“I’ll make something.” She let him go and Harry moved to sit across from Ron.

“Hey, Harry,” he said and he didn’t look angry.

“Hey.” Harry twisted his fingers together in his lap and eyed his friend. Ron seemed a lot calmer than he had been the night before.

“How’d you get this?” Ron asked, pushing the book that had been sitting on the table closer to him.

Harry relaxed some at the question and explained what had happened so that he’d gotten the biography of Dumbledore. Ron, in turn, launched into what it was like outside of their hunt, what everyone else was doing.

Pretty soon, most of the nervousness Harry had been feeling was gone and it wasn’t nearly as awkward as he’d thought it would be when Hermione sat down next to him. Relief rushed through him that he hadn’t ruined his friendship with Ron.

=========================================

When Harry was shoved into the cage with Ron, without Hermione, he tried not to panic. The other people there were distracting for a few minutes, but Hermione had cut the bond off completely, and that was just as distracting as knowing exactly what was happening upstairs would have been.

Guilt ate at him because this was his fault. He was the one who had stupidly blurted out Voldemort’s name. He forced himself to focus on the others, and then Dobby had shown up.

========================================

“Harry?”

Hermione stopped a few feet from him and the grave he’d dug. She knew he was feeling guilty and in pain. He turned to her, blinking and rubbing a hand on his face, smearing dirt.

“What happened when they separated us?” He asked first, watching her with worry in his eyes now.

Hermione stiffened at the question. She’d cut off the bond as soon as she realized what was going to happen.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does,” he argued, frowning at her. “It matters if you were hurt.”

Hermione shifted. She didn’t want to answer him. Protecting him had become one of her basic needs and if he asked, she’d tell him that she had been glad that Bellatrix had chosen her and not him. She’d had a hard time letting him dig Dobby’s grave by himself because he was hurting even though she knew he needed the time alone.

“I get instincts, Hermione, but you should still take care of yourself too.”

She reached out and put a hand on his face. “I’m okay.” She pulled him closer, uncaring of the dirt. “I’m okay if you are.”

He hugged her back. “I’m not okay if you aren’t,” he mumbled after a moment and she smiled. They stayed like that for a while before she took him inside to clean up.

=================================

“You may want to take them with you.” Dumbledore was smiling as he said it and Harry turned away from Dumbledore and stared. He walked closer to the two points of light there, stunned. He reached out a shaking hand and a slow smile bloomed.

He would never be sure how to describe it, but it was as if they intertwined with his own soul. He could _feel_ them. He turned back to Dumbledore, more than a little overwhelmed.

“Two,” he said with a laugh.

“Yes.”

He shouldn’t have been surprised. He and Hermione had spent days after bonding so caught up with each other that they hadn’t even thought about using the contraception charm. He should be worried, because they were still very young. He should be worried but he found himself more happy about it than anything else.

He tilted his head, his smile only growing. “You think Hermione is going to be annoyed that it’s you talking to me about this first rather than her?”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled with mirth. “Perhaps. You will have to field that annoyance.”

Harry snorted and maybe he shouldn’t be feeling so light, so happy at that moment. But it was hard to feel anything else when he could still feel them. Those two, little, hardly formed lives.

“I assume you have made a decision.”

Harry looked towards the train again, but it wasn’t really a decision. “Yes.”

And Harry woke up back in the forest.

=======================================

Harry dropped, sitting back on his heels as Voldemort’s body disintegrated before him. He stared at it for several seconds, ignoring the people watching, the people who had thought he was dead moments ago.

“Harry!” The shout drew his attention. Hermione got to him before he could even think to stand, dropping to her knees before him and he leaned up, towards her, and throwing his arms around her.

She pulled back, looking him over. “You’re okay?”

“I’m okay,” he confirmed, and she kissed him, hands on the sides of his face. It didn’t matter who was watching.

“Hermione,” he said when they pulled back, foreheads pressed together, and he thought about telling her, but they were being watched.

========================================

It was a little while yet before they found a place to be alone. They found a secluded corner of the castle, where not even the pictures could interrupt. They didn’t do anything other than hold each other, and kiss but he figured Hermione needed it just as much as he did. Maybe he should have stayed because there were so many who were dead.

They were sitting close, her hands secured around his waist, his around her neck and, despite everything, he really did want her to know. He thought about trying to explain to her what he’d seen after the killing curse, and he might explain it later, but for the moment, he went for a less roundabout approach.

“Hermione,” he said, when one of their kisses broke, staying right there, “I’m pregnant.”

Her eyes widened momentarily, and then filled with tears. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really.”

“Oh.” She kissed him again, more fiercely this time. She blinked and tears fell but she was smiling, her fingers brushing down the side of his face. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Oh.” She laughed then, the sound wet and happy. “Okay then.” She hugged him to her. “I love you.”

He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. “Love you too.”


End file.
